Integrated circuits have dominated the electronics industry for many years. Some applications require the use of multiple integrated circuits in combination. Signals between these multiple integrated circuits are connected in order for them to perform their intended function.
Wire bonding is one method for connecting signals between integrated circuits. Each integrated circuit may include a wire bonding pad. An electrical interconnection between the integrated circuits is made by connecting a thin wire between the wire bonding pads. As the size of integrated circuits decreases, the space used for wire bonding techniques, such as for the bonding pads and the fan-out structures to bring signals to the bonding pads, becomes a larger proportion of entire integrated circuit surface.